With the advent of ubiquitous computing, graphical user interfaces, and multimedia data exchange in business, arts, and personal use, efficient and high-quality processing and printing of documents have become increasingly important. Printers, such as network-connected printers, and multi-function printing devices (MFPs) and/or slide projectors may receive documents to be printed or displayed from various sources such as job queues, security queues, document management systems, built-in disk storage, digital cameras, removable mass storage devices, mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, pagers, tablet computers, notebook computers, personal computers, and virtually any other network computing devices and/or mobile computing devices. And in general, although the provided documents may display one or more fonts, the additional information required to print these fonts may not be resident on the printer, or readily available on the computing device that provides the document. In the past, a printer might substitute a resident font for a non-resident font and stretch/compress the substitute font to somewhat emulate the point size of the non-resident font. However, substitute fonts can create visual artifacts if they are significantly stretched or compressed. Also, since the contours of the substitute font may not closely match the non-resident font that they replaced, the original pagination and/or line breaks can be substantially different when the provided document is printed with substitute fonts.